Vigilance orange pour risque d'orages
by KartenK
Summary: Chris n'était pas fan des éclairs, qu'ils soient réels ou figurés, car il n'y avait jamais moyen de se sentir en paix tant que la tempête persistait. Pre-canon.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "paratonnerre"._

* * *

Un banquet comme il y en avait eu tant d'autres. Une rencontre comme il y en avait eu tant d'autres. Chris avait déjà vu Victor, de loin. Ils s'étaient même parlé quelques fois au cours des dernières années, et même si chaque fois Chris craignait que ses dires ne soient pas suffisamment pertinents, qu'il n'ait pas été suffisamment intéressant, que le moment n'était pas suffisamment remarquable, c'était la première fois qu'une entrée de Victor lui faisait cet effet. Chris était déjà tombé amoureux, et sa manière de se paralyser, d'arrêter toutes pensées en cours pour fixer Victor à quelques mètres devant lui, trop stoïque pour craindre de se faire remarquer, y ressemblait terriblement. Il y avait mieux comme situation que d'avoir un coup de foudre pour son idole, se dit-il.

Chris était rentré à l'hôtel in extremis, juste avant que tout se bloque. Il se sentait mal d'arpenter le hall au son des couic couic de ses chaussures, et il savait que ses vêtements et ses cheveux laissaient tomber des gouttes sur son trajet. Les autres clients étaient dans le même état, ceci-dit, la tempête subite ne semblant épargner personne. Son vol du lendemain était reporté, voire annulé, tout dépendait de l'évolution de la situation. Le niveau de l'eau montait dangereusement, les rues se fermaient une par une. Il était à destination, certes, mais il n'y avait plus grand chose pour lui ici. À part attendre que le ciel se calme.

Il croisa Victor dans les couloirs, une proposition au bout des lèvres.

« Tu veux venir ? Tous les autres endroits sont ennuyeux et bien trop peuplés j'ai vérifié. Sauf ta propre chambre, j'imagine. »

Victor lui laissait une porte de sortie, un moyen de refuser sans rancunes, que Chris ignora sans questions, s'enivrant avec ses mots. Ce n'est qu'après être entré qu'il se rappela l'étrange sensation de quelques heures auparavant, et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer le reste de la nuit avec son idole pour qui il avait peut-être-ou-peut-être-pas eu le coup de foudre. Or il n'y avait rien d'inconfortable dans le calme de la pièce, ni dans l'invitation de Victor à poser couvertures et coussins sur le sol pour s'y installer.

Le grondement persistait tout autour d'eux. Le ciel noir ne s'éclairait que d'éclairs dont Chris comptait la distance dans des murmures, tout en se rappelant que l'eau coulant sur les vitres n'étaient pas des larmes. Si rationnellement, Chris se savait en sécurité dans l'hôtel, le son trop fort, trop sourd, l'effrayait quand même. Il semblait que le monde se détruisait et qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'en être spectateur. Mais la voix de Victor le forçait à détourner le regard de ce désastre, et ses conversations frivoles lui tiraient même des sourires.

Il y avait quelque chose de presque enfantin dans la façon dont ils s'étaient assis contre le lit, troquant leurs costumes pour leurs pyjamas, les jambes se reliant devant eux, leurs mains partageant des confiseries, et leurs voix ne parlant plus qu'en rires, quand bien même ils faisaient face à la colère du reste du monde. C'était léger, et chaque seconde réconfortait Chris dans l'idée que son blocage au banquet avait été d'une autre nature une admiration familière, une fierté moins lointaine, une attirance toute autre, une singularité, quelque chose qu'il ne nommait pas encore.

Les longues soirées avec Victor, celles pendant lesquelles ils s'entremêlaient l'un contre l'autre, parfois peau contre peau, et qu'ils laissaient le temps derrière la porte et n'autorisaient à entrer que la douceur des jours, que les rires, que la bienveillance. Ces longues soirées avaient encore aujourd'hui une odeur de pluie dans l'air, un grondement sourd au-dessus d'eux, menaçant mais ne les atteignant jamais. Il devait y avoir un paratonnerre quelque part qui, peu importait les probabilités, prenait systématiquement la foudre pour eux et ne leur laissait que les éclats de lumière. Une protection divine, peut-être, ou bien ce n'était que la simplicité de leur amitié, trop solide pour être la prise d'autres sentiments.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu !_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
